How Loki met Madonna
by pixiefang15002
Summary: Yo, guys. Another for Madonna. There is gonna be quite a few. This one is a little angsty guys and you could say it is related to How Tony met Madonna.


Author's Note: This is another drabble for – you guessed it – Madonna. I hope you love it, babe. And as much as we all love Loki, here he is for Madonna only so no flamers. And this one is bittersweet.

How Loki met Madonna

It really was quite unfortunate. Madonna really was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She had taken a job with S.H.I.E.L.D. because she wanted to be closer to Tony and technically their relationship wasn't inappropriate now, because she was no longer working for Stark Industries. Now she could feed Tony information about S.H.I.E.L.D. and they had more time to do things together without worrying about bad publicity by the press.

Director Fury approved of her so she was placed in simple security where she underwent brutal training. However, she had been expecting this. Madonna had always worked out but when she started dating Tony she trained in boxing and mixed martial arts – just in case. You never know when you date a super hero just what would happen. This training was admittedly tougher, but she worked hard.

She had moved her way up the ladder to work in a secret facility as a scientist working on this magical blue cube they called the Tesseract. Under Agent Barton's watchful eye she worked with a fellow physicist named Erik Selvig on learning just exactly what this thing was.

So far Madonna had been treated like an intern. So instead of doing research and experiments with Erik, she had been sent to fetch coffee and run papers everywhere. It was like she was a monkey assistant; it wasn't until she corrected one of their papers and disproved their theory that they started to treat her like a coworker.

On her first day with testing the Tesseract, all Hell broke loose. Loki arrived and at first sight Madonna thought him crazy but handsome – alike to how she thought of Tony when they first met. After that initial thought she thought nothing else, for Loki enchanted her with his scepter when he tapped it on her heart.

Loki's first impression of Madonna, in comparison, was very similar. He thought her to be a mere mortal woman who was admittedly very beautiful. Loki didn't have the heart in him to kill her, this brunette with beautiful brown eyes, so he cast his spell on her to be dealt with later. When he charmed the other scientist and the secret agent he ordered her on the other agents and had his verbal spare with the big, black, and bald Cyclops. This mortal man reminded him too much of Odin; he could not kill him.

When all was said and done, and Loki escaped with the Tesseract and his brain-washed zombies, he finally paid attention to the female scientist. Looking at her nametag, he deduced her name was Madonna, and he was sad to see that her beautiful brown eyes were covered with a film of the blue magic. He asked her, "Madonna, speak plainly, honestly, and tell me what you think of me."

In a robotic voice, Madonna replied, "I think you're handsome." Loki smiled. "But I also think you're merciless and insane." Loki's smile faded slightly but he laughed all the same.

"You are correct, wench. I am insane." After that he ordered her to work on the Tesseract with Erik. Loki then moved on with his other plans.

While Madonna was under his influence, Loki kept an eye on her. He had figured out that the Man of Iron was dating her and he wasn't happy that she was with him now, figuratively speaking. Loki took a liking to her immediately though. He could see her try to fight the mind-control and she struggled valiantly yet his power was too much for her, he knew. Yet, she never gave and never ceased the struggle. While under his care, she was well kept. The others never slept and ate very little and were kept busy all the time, like laboring ants preparing for the winter. Loki ordered Madonna to sleep when he saw that she was tired, and made her share her meals with him. He allowed her to take showers and treated her basically like a favorite pet.

Madonna saw how he treated her while she was powerless and her opinion of him quickly changed. He was kind to her and though he worked the other like slaves, for some reason he held her above all others. He never tried anything with her; he simply saw to her needs, wants, and health. He bestowed upon her a few trinkets like some jewelry he stole – or had someone else steal for him to give to her. He confided his feelings with her, but never breathed a word of all his plans. Loki even commanded her to tell him of her life and her relationship with Tony. He listened attentively and then went on to ask information about S.H.I.E.L.D. That did not surprise her; what surprised her was that he wanted to know simply things about her, like what her favorite color was. When she told him her favorite color, he told her his favorite color – green. It was all together amusing and unsettling.

While he was gone she was in charge, in a way, though they all had their orders and knew exactly what to do. So over her time with him, Madonna felt sorry for him because Loki was very lonely. He was still very handsome, but still undeniably crazy. She hoped that he would soon have a change of heart and knew in her heart that Tony would come rescue her and kick his ass like he did with every other bad guy. This one though, was different to her. The more time she spent with magic blue eyes, the less she felt for Tony and it was killing her.

Once Loki was defeated and the spell placed upon her was broken, Madonna was reunited with Tony. She tried to love him again; they tried to make things work. But it was too late. She felt something for Loki and she knew he felt it too. She realized when Thor took him back to Asgard and Tony took her and Bruce back to the lab that she loved Loki. And she wept as her heart broke, knowing she could never be with him and never see him again.


End file.
